Wet Painters
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Goku has Mabel and Cindy paint his house, but warns them that the paint is permanent and will never ever come off. After much shenanigans, the job is done, except for a tiny drop of paint on one of Goku's prized possessions. Now Mabel and Cindy must scramble to clean it up before Goku gets back.


It was a boring day in Goku's restaurant, normally, Goten and Gohan helping would mean that friends could come over during the shifts, but Goten's at summer camp and Gohan's playing baseball with his friends, there's only one thing to do...

"Hey, Mrs. Chi Chi, check this out." Cindy said as she holds up a patty in each hand. "Two ordinary Burger Patties, but when expertly tossed with the skill of a champ, they become..."

Cindy throws them on the floor and Mabel slides the patties across the room.

"A one way ticket to pain!" Mabel shouts as she slams into the wall by Goku's office. Goku's window breaks off the wall as he reacts in surprise. He runs out and sees the place in shambles.

"What the devil fish is going on out here?! Time is money! And if you kids are wasting time, then you're wasting money! And that's just sick!" Goku demanded.

"But we were performing a ritual to attract customers. And the only way the ritual can work is for us to get hurt. Real bad." Mabel then said.

"What half-wit would tell you to do that?" Goku said as Vegeta nervously holds up a magazine over his face. "Listen, instead of killing yourselves, I've got something real important for you to do for me."

Later, the girls were at Goku's house as Goku was getting things ready.

"Alright, now, are you kids ready for your Super...?" Goku said.

"Super?" Mabel said, anxiously.

"Special...?"

"Special?"

"Secret...?"

"Secret?"

"Assignment?"

"Assignment?!"

"The two of you are to paint the inside of my house!" ChiChi said, happily.

"Alright!" Mabel exclaims.

"Are you kidding?!" Cindy scoffs.

ChiChi then said, sternly raising her voice, "But, let me give you two a warning. This here paint is absolutely permanent. It will never come off. So if I see even one drop on anything but wall, I'll have your heads cut off and mounted over my fireplace! So, have fun with the job."

The 2 went into the house, and were shocked at how much stuff ChiChi and Goku have in their house. They suddenly place the buckets of paint on the ground.

"Mabel?" Cindy asks.

"Yes, Cindy?" Mabel asks.

"These guys sure have a lot of expensive treasures to drip paint on. Do you think we should take this stuff off the walls?" Cindy said, concerned.

"NO!" Mabel scoffs. "We're not gettin' paid to move stuff."

"We're not getting paid at all." Cindy said, bored.

"That's what I said, we're not getting paid, and that's that!" Mabel snapped.

"Ugh," Cindy groans, annoyed. "We won't move anything, then."

"Good." Mabel said, annoyed. "Just don't pay me!"

"Time to set up the tarp!" Cindy smiles.

"Tarp ahoy!" Mabel spreads the tarp on the floor but the camera pans to reveal it's a tiny piece.

"We're gonna have to need more coverage!" Cindy said.

Later, the girls got more tarp on the floor but not the entire floor.

"Finally, there's enough around the ground." Cindy chuckled. "We should probably open the buckets of paint."

"It's permanent paint, so it will never come off." Mabel said. "And if it gets on anything, our heads will get cut off, and mounted off the wall."

As Cindy takes a screwdriver and tries opening the lid, Mabel shouts, "Careful, Cindy. Careful, Cindy. Cindy, careful. Careful, Cindy. Careful, Cindy! Careful, Cindy! [screaming] Careful, Cindy!"

Cindy was holding the lid as she said, "The lid's already off, Mabel."

"Oh, now it's my turn!" Mabel said, taking out a battle ax and hits the paint can with it. Nervous, Cindy grabs the can.

"I should do this one too, Mabel!" Cindy said, carefully opening up the lid. When she does, a paint drop bounces on the tarp, prompting the girls to scream in horror. They end up screaming again as the drop bounces on every tarp and then back into the can.

"That was anti-climatic." Mabel said, annoyed.

"Okay, Mabel, let's get our brushes ready." Cindy said as she holds up her big brush. She notices, saying nervously, "Uhh, maybe we should start with a smaller brush."

She throws the big brush to the right of her side, then takes another small brush and gets a hair out of her nose. Mabel gets all her hairs out of his nose on her brush. Cindy dips the brush into the can and then faces the wall as she said, "All right, Mabel, gotta get started painting this wall. With the permanent paint that we're not allowed to get on anything but the wall. Well, here we go."

_ONE HOUR LATER-_

Cindy then said, nervously, "Just a few more seconds of mental preparation and I'll be painting this wall."

_TWO HOURS LATER-_

A sweaty Cindy then said, nervously, "I'm getting to the painting."

_THREE HOURS LATER-_

In a studio, an actor named Tom Holland was holding a time card as he impatiently said, "Can you kids move along, there a limit to time cards."

Back in Chi Chi's home, Cindy was getting ready to paint.

"No problem, here I go." Cindy said, nervously.

Cindy makes a line of paint going down the wall. She smiles. The paint starts going down, but Cindy blows it one direction then another then another until hse gets a blow dryer and blows the paint off the wall. Blows the steam off the hairdryer like a gun creating a giant paint bubble, which she yelps at.

"Oh, god, what could be worse than a Giant Paint Bubble?!" Cindy gasps.

"Oh, I know! Two giant paint bubbles!" Mabel laughs. She takes a wand, dips it in the paint then blows a big bubble, which merges with the 1st big bubble, making a super big bubble.

"Mabel?" Cindy asks, concerned.

"Yeah, Cindy?" Mabel asks.

"I'm not sure if this bubble can get bigger!" Cindy said, nervously.

"Bull-crap!" Mabel laughs, finding a bicycle pump and attaching it to the bubble. She then starts pumping the bubble, inflating it further.

"MABEL, YOU IDIOT!" Cindy shouts.

The bubble pops and the paint splatters all over the wall, covering up all the old brown spots. Cindy moves out of the way for the last bit of paint to splash on the wall, much to her amazement as the place was completely painted.

"We did it!" Cindy said as she checks the area, "We painted the whole house and without getting a drop of paint on anything but the- " Then Cindy yelped in horror, "Flappin' Flotsam! What's that?!"

If one were to look closely, Goku's picture of his lunch with the Avengers on the wall has a dot of paint on it upon closer inspection. Cindy's eyes crack, break, and drip on the floor. She then falls over. She then wakes up and her eyes recover as she said, "We're dead, Mabel! Do you know what that is?"

"Hmm... it's a photo. I win!" Mabel said.

"That's not just a photo. It's Goku's first lunch with the Avengers! His most prized possession! And we got paint on it!" Cindy yelled, panic stricken.

"I think you are over-reacting, Cindy, I don't see any paint." Mabel laughed.

Cindy said, "Okay," She takes the dollar off the wall. "This isn't a problem. Maybe I can just wipe it off." She tries to wipe the paint off with her right pigtail but makes the paint even more noticeable. "There! I think I got it." She notices the paint more. Shee becomes nervous so he wipes it more but the dollar becomes completely covered in paint. She screams.

"Oh, now I see it!" Mabel said.

"This is not good, Mabel! This is not good! Goku is gonna be home soon, and when he sees what we did to his picture of his lunch with the Avengers…" Cindy exclaimed, prompting the girls to scream.

"Wait, all we got to do is wash the paint off and Goku will never know!" Mabel said.

"But Chi-Chi said..."

"Forget what she said! Every paint comes off with something!" Mabel shouts.

First, Cindy and Mabel tried getting rid of the paint by putting it in a washing machine. They took the picture from its frame.

"Did it work?" Cindy asked her friend, who was in the machine.

Mabel came out with the picture. "Nope."

Next, Cindy is using a sanding machine to clean the picture while Mabel is holding it.

"Did it work?" Cindy asked.

"Nope." Mabel said. Her hands are gone!

Then, Cindy used a hose squirting sulfuric acid to wash off the paint while Mabel held it, screaming in pain.

Mabel holds up the dollar that left a hole in her body from the force of the acid, except for the part blocked by her arms.

"No!" Mabel said.

Now, Cindy was using a baseball bat to hit the picture that Mabel was holding while Mabel is wearing a neck brace and has a black eye. They had also used a bunch of other weapons that didn't work.

"Nothing's working!" Cindy cried.

"Wait, Cindy, we're not cavemen." Mabel mentioned. She and Cindy went to Bulma's computer. "We have technology."

Mabel picked up the computer and smashed it on the picture. But of course, that didn't help.

"Are you kidding?" Cindy scolded her stupid friend.

"This is all Goku's fault! If he hadn't hung that stupid picture in the first place...! I mean, it's not like it looks any different than a regular picture of Tony Stark. Why hang it? You could just stick any old Stark Family picture up on the wall, no one would even know the difference! You might as well reach in my wallet, pull out a picture, and put it on the wall! And it would..." Mabel shouted. This gave Cindy an idea.

"Go get Grunkle Ford's teleporter and 20 bucks, Mabel!" Cindy grinned.

"I don't know what you're going with this," Mabel scoffs as she takes out her wallet and pulls out a 20 dollar bill.

"Our heads are safe, Mabel, now we have to..." Cindy said, before she puts her dollar in a vending machine. "DAMMIT!"

Mabel eats a bag of chips as she approaches an annoyed Cindy.

"Okay, okay, we still have time!" Cindy said as she looks in a few mirrors. "Don't panic, Cindy, panic is the enemy. You are strong. Through your strength, you shall overcome...!"

Goku is approaching the door while Chi Chi is singing, offscreen.

"You're on your own, pal!" Cindy's reflections said, leaving. Prompting Cindy to scream as she runs in circles around Mabel.

Cindy yelped, "Hurry, Mabel, put the picture back on the wall! I got an idea!"

The married couple enters the dark house where all the lights are off, much to their confusion.

"We're all done sir." Cindy said. "Everything looks great."

"Yeah, you don't have to look around. We already did that for you." Mabel mentioned.

Chi-Chi turns the light on. The two girls are both smiling nervously.

"You both look like you've got a dirty secret." Chi-Chi said. Cindy and Mabel looked worried. "Ha. I'm kidding. Let's see how you did."

Goku looked around. "Hmm, not bad girls, not bad. A nice even coat. High gloss. No bubbles."

"Yeah. Looks great Chi-Chi." Cindy said nervously. "We'll just be going."

Cindy and Mabel were about to leave but Chi-Chi noticed something.

"Gadzooks! Look what you did!" ChiChi said, horrified.

Cindy and Mabel begged for mercy. "We're sorry! Please don't cut our heads off!

"Sorry? You dusted all my Knick knacks." ChiChi confirmed. "That was real nice of you!" She noticed something else. "Jumpin' Jehoshaphat! What's that?"

Mabel and Cindy begged for mercy again. "It was an accident! Don't take our stuff!"

ChiChi looked at the paintings at the bottom of the wall. There were paintings of cars driving on the road. "And I suppose the floor molding just painted itself. That's what I call craftsmanship." She noticed something else. "SWEET MOTHER OF ABRAHAM LINCOLN! YOU MESSED UP MY..." She runs over to a bunch of dolls lined up perfectly. "...DOLLARAMA!"

Weirded out, Cindy and Mabel were left speechless.

Chi Chi straightens one of the dolls to an upright position, prompting it to say, "Mama."

"All the dolls in this dollarama were perfectly aligned!" ChiChi said. ""And you girls thought I wouldn't notice. Oh well, no harm done. Ok girls, you're free to go!"

But then the Sayian man bumped into a stack of paintings on the wall. Goku said, "Ow! That's funny. I don't remember all these paintings on the wall where my photo of my lunch with Thor used to be." The first painting he notices is a painting of Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man. "In fact, I don't understand what this painting is doing here."

Goku took off the paintings from the wall, saying he didn't remember any of them. Each of them was a painting of Mark Ruffalo as Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Chris Evans as Captain America, Scarlet Johansson as Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye, Sebastian Stan as the Winter Soldier, Chris Pratt with Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Karen Gillan and Pom Klementieff as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlett Witch, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa, Paul Rudd as Ant Man, Tom Holland as Spider-Man, Benedict Cumberbatch, Josh Brolin as Thanos, and finally Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man with his own Infinity Gauntlet.

As he did this, Cindy and Mabel got nervous.

After Goku takes a painting of the MCU Savior off, he finds that Cindy is behind the painting he just took off.

"Hi, Goku!" Cindy said, nervously.

"Cindy, What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Oh, just sticking around." Cindy said, nervously.

"Boo!" Mabel replied.

"Get off my wall, kid." Goku ordered.

Cindy stretches her body to the floor. Goku is now annoyed as he takes her off the wall and throws her aside.

"No no, Goku! Don't look at the trick!"

Goku saw his family photo on the wall. He glared at the two girls. "Did you girls get paint all over my lunch picture?"

"We're so sorry!" Cindy and Mabel apologized.

Goku looked back at the picture. "And then did you draw on it with crayon?!"

The photo now had a drawing of Goku and the Avengers. Cindy turned to her friend who had a crayon in her hand.

"What? He should buy it!" Mabel said, nervously.

Going Super Saiyan 4, Goku yells, "All right, girls... you know what I've gotta do now?!"

"You mean cut off our heads?" Mabel said, nervously.

"Can I split into 2?" Cindy said.

Goku takes the dollar and licks it. The paint comes off then Goku puts the dollar back up on the wall as he chuckled, "There, good as new."

The Girls are shocked beyond belief, stammering.

"Yeah, Master Roshi said this paint comes off with saliva!" Goku said, happily reverting to his base form.

"Oh, I get it, Goku. You told us the paint was permanent so me and Patrick would be more careful and not get paint on anything!" Cindy said.

"Nah, I just like to mess with ya!" Goku laughs as Mabel and Cindy glare at Goku; they storm out in disgust. Goku laughs so hard he spits all over the walls. As a consequence, the paint comes off the wall from all the spit. He finally stops laughing to see his whole place a mess. "Dang it. I really gotta learn to say it, not spray it."


End file.
